


Pride

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride, just some cute shmoop tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: "can i get 500 words of treremy at a pride parade plsi need the sweetness in my life"Commissioned byfutureboy





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokeRowan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeRowan/gifts).



> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“Hey, Trevor,” Jeremy grinned. “Turn around.”  
  
“Wha-” Trevor reared back at the flash of Jeremy’s camera. “Oh, you bitch.”

 

Jeremy was hunched over cackling, his phone pressed against his leg, his knuckles white as his grip tightened with each peal of laughter. He wasn’t sure if he should be more concerned about the phone breaking, or Jeremy’s hands getting cut from the inevitable shattered screen , but Trevor tried not to wince at the sight. Really, it would be Jeremy’s own fault.

 

“The fans are gonna love that one, Treyco. Really think I captured your essence there.” Jeremy saved the picture, and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

 

Trevor just rolled his eyes, shaking his head in fond exasperation. 

 

“Says the guy who has the fucking bi pride colors literally painted on his bald ass head.” 

 

“You’re wearing a rainbow tutu, Collins.” Jeremy stuck his tongue out like a five year old, making Trevor grin.

 

“And, I look damn good in it, too, thanks.” He bent down and kissed the top of Jeremy’s head, making a mess of the purple paint, and no doubt getting some on his own face. He laced his fingers with Jeremy’s (not an easy feat when Trevor was a long noodle of a man, and Jeremy was built like a very small, yet very sturdy, brick shithouse _ ,  _  but, dammit, he had a degree in aerospace engineering; he was damn well capable of figuring out the physics of holding his boyfriends hand.), and tugging him forward a few steps, pointing with his other hand toward the coffee shop down the street. 

 

“Really, Trevor?” Jeremy raised his hand and rubbed the paint from Trevor’s lips with the pad of his thumb. He smiled up at his boyfriend, and stood on his tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. 

 

Trevor took the opportunity to press a kiss against Jeremy’s lips, wrapping his free arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy sighed into the kiss.

 

“Cute moment aside,” Trevor whispered, pulling back just far enough to look into Jeremy’s eyes. “There’s still quite a few blocks left of this parade, and if I don’t get at least a bagel in me right now, I’m going to die.Just straight up wither away.”

 

Jeremy snorted, unwrapping himself from Trevor’s grip.

 

“That’s fine, I could easily carry your body the rest of the way.”

 

They started walking toward the shop, waving at some familiar faces they could see in the crowd. It had been their first Pride they’d gone to together, and, as dates could go, it was pretty damn great and they were both having a blast surrounded by so much love and acceptance. It was a good feeling.

 

“Well, yeah, I’m sure you  _ could. _ ” Trevor conceded, pushing the door open. “But, would you really want to? It’s Satan’s rectum levels of hot out there, and I can’t imagine my corpse would smell rose fresh. Plus,” he stopped to appreciate the cool air hitting his face as they stepped inside. “They’ve got air conditioning here.”

 

Jeremy paused, tilting his head.

 

“Alright, fair enough.” His stomach let out an audible growl, and Trevor tried his best to convey ‘I told you so,’ with just his face. Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Let’s get some bagels.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my babble buddy for the commission <33
> 
> Want to commission me, or maybe just cry about these dumb chievo boys? hmu @ [ Jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
